Thorns on a Rose
by FoxyFan2
Summary: When Naruto's seal begins to weaken, Sakura is the only one that can keep Kyuubi in check. Naruto is soon exiled from Konaha and Tsunade sends Sakura along to lead him to a trainer and help him realize that even beautiful roses have thorns. narusaku
1. Lost Control

**Author's Note: Two cups of coffee could barely get me through this. sigh my first fanfic. Read and review plz!! **

**Rated teen for safety**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything Naruto.**

**Title: Thorns on a Rose **

Autumn leaves fluttered around Sakura's feet as she walked through the empty streets of Konoha. Her face was buried in the stack of paper work Tsunade had left her. "Stupid old hag!" she murmured angrily. "She's probably having a drink!"

Sakura walked a few more paces before sitting down on the bench that Sasuke put her on all those years ago. Now Sasuke was back and just as emo as ever. Naruto had returned with him and Sakura grinned as she remembered opening her door to see a breathless Naruto and a glowering Sasuke.

The council did take away Sasuke's ninja license as a punishment for leaving Konoha.

"Hn. Didn't need it anyway." He would say when somebody brought it up.

Thunder woke her from her little flashbacks and Sakura stood up and covered her head with the paperwork as it started to rain. She darted into the Hokage's tower, just as a torrent of rain and hail poured down.

Sakura walked into the building and jogged up the stairs to Tsunade's office.

"Hi, Naruto!" She said happily as the yellow-haired Jounin walked past. He didn't reply or even look at her. _That's odd,_ She thought. Sakura continued on her way and pushed the door that led into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade had her head on the desk and was moaning softly.

"Had one too many, now?" Sakura asked, putting her hand on her hips.

"Mm." Tsunade mumbled, lifting her head. "Just some trouble with Naruto."

"Yeah, I saw him just now. He was acting kind of strange."

Tsunade sighed and put her head in her hands. "Do you have the paper work?"

"Umm, yeah." Sakura said slowly before reaching into her skirt pocket and pulling out the wet clod. "Well I used to anyway."

Tsunade rolled her eyes and handed her a piece of paper. Sakura scanned through it quickly. It was a list of herbs.

"What's this!?" Sakura asked.

"A list of herbs I need you to get in the forest. No questions. _Now go_." She replied standing up to add emphasis.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura bent down and picked a few poppy seeds. The rain had nearly stopped and now it was just a soft drizzle. She stood up and stretched. Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her. She whipped around, her hand on her kunai.

Naruto stumbled out of the bushes. Sakura knew something was wrong. He was doubled over, with his hands on his head. He his nails were long and dirty and his eyes had a red tint to it.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked carefully.

Naruto head whipped up and Sakura backed up, stunned. Naruto's teeth were long and sharp and his eyes were fully red.

"S-sakura. Go home." Naruto struggled through his clenched teeth, wincing.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Sakura said. She felt killing intent radiating from him. Naruto clutched his stomach, his eyes shut tight. Slowly, red chakra covered his body and two tails were visible.

Tears were coming to her eyes but she would not let them fall. She was scared and worried. This was not Naruto at all.

Naruto calmed down a bit, but the killing intent became stronger. He slowly crawled back, trying to back away from her. Another tail began to form. She ran over and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto!" She shouted. Naruto looked up at her and his eyes slowly faded back into blue. He suddenly collapsed into heap on the forest floor.

Sakura bit her lip and heaved Naruto onto her back. He needed medical attention. Not the hospital. _He needs Tsunade_, she thought. She began running in the direction of the Hokage's tower once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me what happened." Tsunade said as she examined Naruto's unconscious form.

"Well, w-when I was in the forest, Naruto came out and was acting like he was hurt. His eyes were r-red and his nails and teeth were long. When i touched him he j-just sort of returned to normal and collapsed." Sakura stated shakily, as she sat down and sipped her tea.

With each word Tsunade's face grew grimmer. Naruto stirred and groaned. He slowly opened his blue eyes. Tsunade sighed and helped Naruto sit up. Then she motioned for Sakura to leave the room. Sakura stood up reluctantly and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had a throbbing headache and his back hurt. It took him a while to figure out where he was. Slowly it came to him. He was in Tsunade's office and on her desk! Tsunade helped him sit up and he briefly saw Sakura before she left the room. The memory of what had recently happened hit him like brick wall.

"How's Sakura?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine, but what more important is what's wrong with you." Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"I'm fine, Granny." Naruto said standing up.

"Nope, wrong answer. You're telling me _exactly_ what happened." She said, pushing Naruto onto the table with exceeded force.

Naruto scowled but sat down.

"It was the kyuubi wasn't it." Tsunade asked sitting down next to Naruto.

Naruto sighed and answered, "I don't know what's wrong. It's been so much more difficult to keep him in check."

"The seal's weakening." Tsunade said sadly. "You better hope this doesn't get out. I don't know what we're going to do. This can't get out of control."

"Yeah…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura pulled her ear away from the door. In disbelief she stated, "The _kyuubi._"

**Extra notes: Okay apparently Sakura didn't know Kyuubi was in Naruto (no matter what the manga says plugs ears with fingers). To set some stuff straight, the previous Rookie nine are now 17 years old! woot! some stuff is gonna be different from the manga, but some will also be the same. Okay now that that's done with, time for internet surfing. Oh joy!**


	2. Exiled

Naruto was silent as he walked to his apartment. As usual, the villagers shot him nasty looks as he passed by. Naruto paid no attention to them, for he was too lost in his own thoughts.

-Flashback-

"_No!" Naruto said stubbornly._

_Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Naruto, I need you to be cooperative. Konoha is going a serious famine and we need as much help as we can get."_

"_But we don't need help from the Sound Village! I'm not going to go beg for food from those bast-!"_

_Tsunade cut him off "I told you already. Orochimaru's dead. They are no longer a threat to us."_

_Naruto stood up. "Just get Kakashi to do it, okay?"_

"_I'll talk about it with you later. Now get out of here before I escort you myself!" She said, pointing to a window that looked as if it had been cracked and repaired many times. Naruto turned around and stormed out of the room. Tsunade sighed and sat down. Naruto saw her slam her head on the desk just before closing her door. _

_He fumed as he walked down the hallway, not bothering to answer Sakura's friendly hello. He left the building and headed towards the forest to train and vent out some of his anger. _

_He finally arrived at an open field and began training. After an hour or two, Naruto fell down panting. His charka was almost all used up and he was exhausted. His thought soon wandered back to his conversation with Tsunade. 'I can't believe she wants me to leave for five months! And there is a good chance they won't even give us food!' Naruto thought angrily. Suddenly, he felt a familiar heat spread through his body. He felt the Kyuubi's charka attempting to break free, and he struggled to keep it under control. _

'_This is just great. I have barely any charka, so I can't keep him in check.' Naruto was getting worried. He felt Kyuubi's charka pulsing through his veins._

'_Cut it out fox!'_

'_**Like I am going to listen to a little kit like you.' **_

_Naruto felt his canine teeth began to grow, as did his nails. Naruto sensed someone enter the field. Sakura! She couldn't see him like this! Naruto bolted over too some bushes and continued his struggle with Kyuubi. He felt his grip on Kyuubi loosening._

_He fell over and stumbled out of the bushes only to see Sakura standing in front of him, her hand on a kunai._

-End Flashbacks-

Naruto shook his head. He apologized profusely to Sakura when she re-entered the Tsunade's office. She was acting odd, and just stared at him strangely. He hoped she would never know what really made him do that. She doesn't need to know about the kyuubi. Sasuke needn't know either. If they did find out they would just stare at him with looks that would be similar to the ones the villagers were giving him now.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura kept repeating in her head _Naruto's the Kyuubi, Naruto's the Kyuubi _as she stood at Ino's doorstep. The two had been getting along exceptionally good these past few years. Some would even say Sakura and Ino are best friends.

Sakura stood there for a minute before ringing the doorbell. An attractive bleach-blonde woman answered the door.

"Mrs. Yamanaka, is Ino there?" Sakura asked politely.

"Yes. I'll call her down." Mrs. Yamanaka shouted Ino's names. A few seconds later Ino was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Forehead girl!" Ino said brightly exiting her house and shutting the door.

"Hi, want to go for a walk? I have something I want to talk about." Sakura felt like she had to get this burden off her chest. And who's better to talk to than your best friend?

As they walked, Sakura told her the day's events. Ino was quiet most of the time, asking only a few questions, but when Sakura told her what happened with Naruto and what she had discovered, Ino just stood there and gaped at her.

"I mean, it all fits. During the Chunin exam, he got this inhuman strength will fighting Orochimaru. And with the fight with Haku, he came out unscathed, while Sasuke was nearly dead! Now that I think about it, he always healed really fast. He'd be out of the hospital in two days after a serious injury!" Sakura had exclaimed.

Ino nodded and they continued to talk. Sakura felt great confessing in someone. An old man passed by in a hurry, glancing behind him at the two girls. "I hope he didn't hear all of our conversation." Ino said worriedly. Sakura nodded. That would be bad.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Naruto got a message to go see Tsunade. Naruto jogged over to her office and entered the room.

"Seems like we're seeing a lot of each other lately, huh?" Naruto said grinning. Tsunade did not laugh.

"Naruto, sit." Tsunade said in a sad tone.

"What is it?"

"Somehow, what happened yesterday leaked out to the Council."

Naruto felt his stomach drop. "How?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"I don't know, but the Council said…" She stopped.

"Said what?!" Naruto voice cracked a little.

"That you were a threat to the village and that y-you are hereby, exiled from Konoha. I tried to get them to reconsider, but the have been looking for an excuse to get you out of here for a long time." Tsunade said.

Naruto's worst fears were confirmedHe had to leave the place he grew up in and never return. He had friends and memories here. Now, he had to leave everything he held dear. His beloved village was gone now.

"When do I have to go?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Now. The letter just arrived." Tsunade said, wiping a tear away.

Naruto stood up and removed the crystal necklace that she had given him when he was twelve. Now he was seventeen, and giving it back. He handed it to her. She smiled and stood up.

"I guess you'd want this back now."

"Keep it, Naruto. It's yours"

"Well Goodbye, Granny." He said, holding out his hand. Tsunade pushed it away and pulled him into a bittersweet embrace. "Goodbye, Naruto."

----------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sprinted into Tsunade's office. "Naruto's leaving!" she shouted. "I saw him at the front gate!"

"Yes, apparently someone told an elder." Sakura gasped in realization. _She _had been the one. That elder really did overhear!

"Let me go with him." Sakura pleaded. "He may need a medic sometime and I could keep him company!"

Tsunade thought for a moment before nodding slowly. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed it to Sakura and waved goodbye. Sakura smiled and put it in her pocket before darting out of the room.

"I'll be back someday" Sakura shouted in the hallway. Once she was outside, in a puff of smoke, she teleported to the front gates. She jumped onto a tree and followed Naruto's tracks. It was not long before she reached him.

Naruto turned around and saw Sakura chasing after him. "Sakura!?" He said incredulously.

"Tsunade said I'm going with you."

Naruto looked uncertain as he loosened his hold on his rucksack full of items.

"Don't worry. I can handle myself." She said with a soft smile. She tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear. Inside she felt a stab of guilt for being the reason that he had to leave. Naruto smiled his trademark foxy grin.

"Well, at least I won't be all alone." He said, beckoning for them to start going. They began hopping from branch to branch, becoming farther and farther away from their home.

---------------------------------------------------

Sasuke paced around his huge Uchiha mansion. Sakura and Naruto were nowhere to be seen. He had been looking for them all afternoon, but couldn't find them. He decided to go look again. He slipped on his jacket and walked outside. He would go check the ramen stand. He mentally beat himself up for not going there in the first place.

He walked around the corner and up the street. He arrived at Ichiraku and looked around. Naruto and Sakura were nowhere to be seen. Only two old men occupied the seats. Sasuke sighed and sat down. The two men were laughing and talking to each other happily.

Sasuke ordered a bowl of ramen and started handing the money to the man behind the counter.

"No, No. Let me pay, my boy, for today is a happy day!" one of the men said cheerfully handing the money over.

"What's the celebration?" Sasuke asked coolly, slipping the money into his pocket.

"That Uzumaki demon-boy has finally been banished!" The other man said, slurping the remains of his bowl.

Sasuke stood up suddenly. _That dobe got himself banished?! I need to find out for myself._ He thought. He walked away hastily, leaving his bowl of ramen untouched.

**Notes: whew! Finally got that done! Look for the next chapter sometime this week. Tootles!**


End file.
